In order to enhance vehicular safety, devices that operate the brake of a host vehicle at a calculated timing have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle equipped with one or more safety devices that operate when it is determined that the collision between a host vehicle and a collision object is inevitable. In the vehicle, the extent of damage which the host vehicle will receive due to the collision with a collision object is estimated on the basis of information acquired by a radar device and an image capturing device included in the vehicle, and pre-crash safety controls of the safety device are optimized according to the estimated extent of damage.